


Better Late Than Never

by ellykomskaikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellykomskaikru/pseuds/ellykomskaikru
Summary: Bellamy's mother is on his back to get back together with his ex girlfriend Gina and Clarke may live to regret suggesting that he pretend to be dating someone else.





	

Prologue

Bellamy stood beside Lincoln at the altar, their backs to the assembled congregation of family and friends seated in the pews. He could hear them murmuring amongst themselves as they waited for proceedings to get underway.   
“Stop fidgeting!” hissed Lincoln, as Bellamy adjusted his suit jacket for the third time. “You’re making me nervous.”  
Bellamy clasped his hands behind his back once more and forced himself to stand still, despite his hammering heart. He took deep, steadying breaths, inhaling the cool, musty air of the old church and fixed his eyes on the stained glass windows above his head, through which sunlight filtered in from outside. A moment later the organ started up, the music echoing off the stone walls and Bellamy’s heart began to pound all over again. He knew he wasn’t supposed to look back, but the moment he heard the congregation shifting in their seats behind him, he couldn’t help himself. Surrendering to temptation, he turned his head, his eyes meeting Clarke’s as she walked towards him. His jaw dropped. Clarke was dressed in a strapless turquoise dress that perfectly matched her eyes, her long blonde hair spilling in waves over her shoulders. She looked more beautiful than Bellamy had ever seen her, which was saying something. As she approached the altar, she flashed him a smile over the top of the bouquet of white roses she was clutching.   
“Ready?” she murmured, winking as she moved into position beside him.  
“As I’ll ever be,” he responded quietly and with that, they both turned to face the pastor as he began the ceremony.   
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” 

Four Years Earlier

“I swear, if I have to read one more word about nephrons, my head’s going to explode,” complained Clarke Griffin, leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms above her head. Across the kitchen table, Octavia Blake looked up from the textbook she had been perusing, a frown creasing her forehead.   
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She dropped her pen onto the notebook she’d been scribbling in and rubbed her eyes. “But I think I know how you feel.”  
“Brain food break?” Clarke suggested.  
“Great idea, I’m starving”.  
Octavia immediately stood up from the table, arching her back with a groan and moved over to the fridge. At that moment, the front door slammed, making Clarke jump and a man’s voice called out, “O? You home?”  
“Kitchen!” Octavia called back and a moment later, the tall, lanky frame of her older brother, Bellamy, appeared in the doorway. Judging by his attire, which included a rumpled button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of glasses with heavy black frames, Clarke guessed he’d just come from work.  
“How was school?” Octavia asked as Bellamy entered the cramped kitchen, winking at Clarke before he flopped down into the chair beside her. He heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his dark, messy curls.   
“Let’s just say I’m glad the semester’s ending.”  
“Yeah, I think we know the feeling,” said Clarke, closing her physiology textbook and reaching under the table for her backpack.  
“Right, how’s the exam revision going?” Bellamy asked.  
“It’s going,” replied Clarke, shoving the textbook into her backpack and kicking it back under the table.   
“I’m going to make us something to eat, you want anything?” Octavia asked her brother. She opened the fridge, peering inside and considering its contents with a frown. “Doesn’t look like we’ve got much in the way of sustenance, though.”  
“How does pizza sound?” Bellamy suggested, without missing a beat. “My treat.”  
“Sounds perfect,” replied Octavia brightly, moving to join Bellamy and Clarke at the table.   
Bellamy immediately reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone. A frown passed across his face as he unlocked it and began to tap away furiously with both thumbs.   
“Everything okay?” Clarke asked.   
“Yeah, fine, it’s just my mom,” Bellamy replied distractedly, not looking up from the screen.  
“She’s been on his case to get back together with Gina,” Octavia supplied.  
Clarke forced herself to ignore the way her stomach twisted at the mention of Gina Martin, Bellamy’s ex girlfriend. They had only been together for three months, but it had been long enough for Bellamy and Octavia’s flighty mother, Aurora, to become completely besotted with the girl. She was convinced that Gina was the one for her son.   
“Yeah and I don’t know how to tell her it’s not going to happen,” sighed Bellamy, suddenly looking exhausted.  
“You should tell her you’re dating Raven,” said Octavia, barely managing to keep a straight face.   
Bellamy shot her a filthy look.  
“We slept together once, when are you going to let that go?”  
“Sorry, big brother, that’s what you get for hooking up with my friends.”  
Clarke cleared her throat awkwardly before she spoke again.  
“But it’d get your mom off your back if told her you were with someone else, right?”  
Bellamy frowned as he considered Clarke’s words. The Blake siblings had a complicated relationship with their mother, who had suffered from depression for years. She’d been absent, either mentally or physically for most of Octavia’s childhood, leaving Bellamy, barely six years older, to raise his little sister. As soon as he’d turned eighteen he’d found his own place and Octavia had moved in with him after starting college the previous year. When Bellamy had chosen to introduce Gina to Aurora, he had taken a big step towards healing the relationship between mother and son. Clarke couldn’t blame him for not wanting that progress to be undone just because things hadn’t worked out with Gina.   
“I guess so, it’s worth a shot anyway,” said Bellamy at last, recalling Clarke to the present. He put his phone down on the table and turned to face Octavia. “And while we’re on the subject of our love lives, how are things with you and Lincoln?”  
Octavia immediately dropped her gaze, blushing furiously.  
“We’re not discussing that.”  
“Oh, suddenly she’s shy!” Bellamy quipped, turning to grin at Clarke.   
“Don’t worry,” said Clarke, grinning back. “She’s already given me all the gory details, I’ll fill you in later.”  
“You will not!” exclaimed Octavia indignantly.   
“Well, I’m glad at least one of us at this table has a healthy sex life,” said Bellamy, earning himself a smack upside the head from his sister.   
“You’re telling me,” sighed Clarke. “The joys of being single, am I right?”  
“Don’t be jealous,” said Octavia primly. “Besides, if you two are so miserable and frustrated, why don’t you just date each other?”  
Clarke’s cheeks immediately began to burn and she quickly averted her eyes from Bellamy, who had been overcome by a sudden coughing fit.   
“Oh my God, would you both relax?” Octavia rolled her eyes in exasperation. “I was joking!”  
Clarke let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and forced a laugh. Octavia looked from her to Bellamy and back again, shaking her head.  
“Seriously, if I didn’t know you both better, I’d think you were crushing on each other or something.”

The following morning, Clarke was awoken early by the sound of her mother returning home from her night shift at the hospital. She rolled onto her side and attempted in vain for some time to go back to sleep, before at last giving up. Wishing to procrastinate getting out of bed, she sat up, reaching across to retrieve her phone from the bedside table and opened up Facebook, clicking on the little planet icon to check her notifications. 

Bellamy Blake tagged you in a life event. 

Curious, she clicked through to Bellamy’s profile. When she saw what he had tagged her in, her mouth fell open.

Bellamy Blake is in a relationship with Clarke Griffin.

Clarke read the words three times; just to be sure she wasn’t misunderstanding them. Her horror only grew when she saw how many of her friends had left comments.

Raven Reyes – seriously guys?! I have to find out about this through FB?! Not cool! (PS congrats!!!!)  
John Murphy – I knew there was something going on between you two!  
Jasper Jordan – FINALLY! So happy for you guys!  
Monty Green – Took you guys long enough!   
Nathan Miller – That’s my boy!

Before she could think better of it, Clarke pulled up her contacts list and found Bellamy’s number, too incensed to consider the early hour and the fact that he was unlikely to be awake at this time on a Saturday.   
“I’m going to kill you!” she exploded, as soon as he answered the phone.   
“Good morning to you too,” he responded, his voice hoarse and gravelly from sleep, leaving Clarke in no doubt that she had indeed woken him.   
“So we’re in a relationship, are we? Thanks for the heads up.”  
“Shit.”  
Clarke heard a soft rustling on the other end of the line, like that of a body moving beneath a sheet and then Bellamy spoke again.  
“I didn’t think you’d see that before I had a chance to talk to you.”  
“Oh, so that makes it okay, does it?”   
“Hey, it was your idea to pretend to be dating someone else to get Mom off my back about Gina!”  
“I didn’t mean pretend to be dating me!”  
“I’m sorry, okay? I just thought it would be more believable this way.”  
Clarke took a deep breath, attempting to get a handle on her temper. She knew she was completely overreacting. Bellamy was just following her advice; he didn’t mean anything by it.  
But then, that’s the whole problem, isn’t it? Came an insidious little voice from the back of her mind.   
“Look, I can delete the status is it bothers you that much,” sighed Bellamy, bringing Clarke’s attention back to the present. She suddenly realized she’d been silent for some time, lost in thought and she cleared her throat awkwardly before speaking again.  
“Are you kidding?” she said, forcing a laugh. “Have you seen how many people commented on it? If they all buy that we’re together, your mom will for sure.”   
This time, it was Bellamy’s turn to laugh.  
“Seriously? Who commented?”  
“Hold on.”  
Bellamy snorted as Clarke read him the Facebook comments on loudspeaker.   
“Wow,” he said when she’d finished. “I feel like we should be concerned our friends find it this easy to believe there’s something going on between us.”  
At that moment, there came a knock on Clarke’s bedroom door and she heard her mother’s voice.  
“Clarke? Are you up? I’m making breakfast.”  
“I’d better go,” Clarke said to Bellamy as she listened to Abby’s footsteps retreating back down the hall.  
“You sure you okay with me leaving the status up?” Bellamy asked.   
“Of course, sorry I freaked out on you like that.”  
Clarke hung up the phone and climbed out of bed, stretching her arms above her head as she stared out of the window. Something Bellamy had said was niggling at her. Why did their friends find it so easy to believe they were dating? Sure, she’d been harboring rather more than platonic feelings for him for some time now, but she’d done her best to keep them well under wraps, as she was certain they weren’t reciprocated. There was no way anyone could know how she really felt about Bellamy…was there? She shook her head, telling herself she was being ridiculous. This was all just a stupid ruse that she herself had suggested to stop Bellamy’s mother pressuring him to get back together with Gina. It shouldn’t bother her so much. But it did and the worst part was that there was no way she could explain it to Bellamy without ruining their friendship, which meant that she was just going to have to keep quiet. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Octavia demanded the minute Bellamy entered the kitchen.   
“Seriously? What have I done now?” he snapped, running a hand through his sleep-mussed hair. He moved to sit beside Octavia at the tiny kitchen table and she immediately shoved her phone under his nose. With the screen at such close proximity, it took Bellamy’s eyes a moment to focus enough to process that he was looking at Octavia’s Facebook news feed, wherein appeared the status he had tagged Clarke in.   
“Don’t start O,” he begged, pushing her hand away. “I just got an earful from Clarke about that, I don’t need one from you.”  
“Maybe you should have thought about that before you posted it,” responded Octavia, brandishing her phone at him.   
“I don’t get what the big deal is!”  
Octavia turned her eyes skyward, as though praying for patience.   
“Bell, you can’t use the girl you have feelings for like this.”  
Bellamy raised his eyebrows at his sister.  
“You think I have feelings for Clarke?”  
“I don’t think,” replied Octavia. “I know.  
Bellamy leaned forward, elbows braced on the table and covered his face with his hands.   
“I’m such an idiot.”  
“No arguments here,” Octavia snorted.  
A thought suddenly occurred to Bellamy and he sat up, turning to look at Octavia.   
“Wait, so is that why you were going on about us crushing on each other yesterday?”   
Octavia bit her lip in an attempt to suppress a smile, while Bellamy rolled his eyes.  
“Thanks, O, that was really helpful,” he said sarcastically.  
“I’m sorry,” said Octavia, sounding genuine. “But seriously, I’ve been friends with Clarke since high school and I’ve watched you be madly in love with her all that time while doing absolutely nothing about it.”  
“Because she doesn’t feel the same way about me!” Bellamy shot back, exasperated.   
“And how would you know that if you’ve never even spoken to her about it?”  
“I can’t talk to her about it, O.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because it could completely destroy our friendship if I admit how I feel about her.”  
Octavia looked like she might weep from frustration.   
“So you’re still not going to say anything for Clarke?”  
“No,” responded Bellamy firmly. “I’m not.”

“Here’s to the last week of classes before exams.”   
Clarke raised her paper coffee cup in a toast before bringing it to her lips. It was Monday morning and she and Octavia were waiting in the refectory for Raven. It just so happened that all three girls, despite their vastly different majors, had a break in their schedules at the exact same time on Monday mornings which, rather than spending productively, they preferred to waste catching up over coffee. Clarke was pretty sure she knew what today’s topic of conversation was going to be.  
“Sorry I’m late!” said Raven, arriving several minutes later, her long dark ponytail swinging behind her and virtually collapsing into the chair between Clarke and Octavia. “My physics lecture ran over.”  
“Sounds like you need this,” said Octavia, sliding the coffee she had purchased for Raven across the table towards her.  
“I can’t stay long, so…” Raven turned to Clarke, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “You’d better talk fast.”  
Clarke immediately dropped her gaze to her coffee cup, cheeks burning.  
“About what?” she asked, playing for time.   
“About what?” Raven mimicked. “You and Bellamy of course!”  
“I don’t…there’s not really much to tell,” stuttered Clarke, still refusing to meet Raven’s eyes.   
“Oh, come on! You’ve got to give me more than that!” cried Raven. “I’ve been waiting two years for this!”   
“Really?” said Clarke, suddenly looking up in surprise.   
“Oh, please!” laughed Raven. “I’m not blind! It took me all of five minutes to work out how you two felt about each other.”  
Clarke shot a look across the table at Octavia, who had been suspiciously quiet throughout the entire conversation.   
“How we felt about each other?”  
Raven frowned, clearly confused.   
“Don’t tell me it’s take you this long to realize he has the same feelings for you as you have for him?”  
Clarke’s mouth fell open and she stared at Raven in stunned silence, while the other girl checked her watch, oblivious.  
“Crap, I’ve got to get going.”  
Raven drained the last of her coffee and stood up.  
“I’ll catch you guys later.”  
She bent down to give both Clarke and Octavia a brief, one armed squeeze before turning on her heel and making her way out of the refectory. The minute she was out of earshot, Clarke rounded on Octavia.  
“You didn’t have much to say for yourself just now,” she said, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms across her chest. “That’s not like you.”  
Octavia cleared her throat, suddenly seeming to take a keen interest in her fingernails.   
“Is it true what Raven said?” Clarke demanded. “Does Bellamy has feelings for me?”  
Octavia looked up at Clarke, her expression pained.   
“I think that’s something you need to ask him.”  
Clarke groaned, slumping forward onto the table.   
“I can’t do this Octavia! I thought I could, but it’s all getting way too complicated.”  
Octavia sighed, offering Clarke a sympathetic look.   
“I’ll ask him to delete that stupid status, but honestly, I really think you need to talk to him about all this.”  
“I don’t need to talk to him about it!” snapped Clarke defensively. “This whole having feelings for each other thing, it’s ridiculous.”  
“Clarke,” sighed Octavia. “You’re my best friend, I’ve known you since we were fifteen, did you really think I had no idea how you feel about my brother?”   
Clarke covered her face with her hands.  
“What am I going to do, Octavia?” she moaned. “I don’t know how to deal with this.”  
“I’ll tell you what you’re going to do,” said Octavia, her voice suddenly taking on an authoritarian tone. “You’re going to get through this week and then come Friday, you and I are going to go out and have some fun before we both absolutely destroy our exams and then you’re going to talk to Bellamy, understood?”

So that was how, on Friday evening, Clarke found herself in Octavia’s bedroom, examining her reflection in the full-length mirror behind the door.   
“I’m still not sure about this dress,” she said, turning so as to appraise the garment Octavia had picked out for her from yet another angle.   
“Are you kidding?” said Octavia, who was currently rifling through her wardrobe, discarding various items of clothing onto the floor in an attempt to find something to wear. “It makes your tits look amazing.”  
The dress in question was tight and red, with a plunging neckline and not at all the sort of thing Clarke normally would have worn, but Octavia had been insistent that she should borrow it to wear out clubbing that night and in the end, Clarke had relented.   
“So where’s Bellamy tonight?” Clarke asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed while Octavia bent down to retrieve a sheer black top from the floor.  
“He’s gone out for drinks with Nate,” she replied, holding the top against her chest. “And that’s the last time you’re going to ask me about him, I told you, tonight is a boy drama free zone.”  
Clarke rolled her eyes.   
“I’m serious, “ insisted Octavia, removing her tee shirt and pulling the black top over her head, before proceeding to swap her sweatpants for a pair of black skinny jeans.   
Clarke heaved a sigh.  
“Fine, whatever.”  
“Hey, this is for your benefit, remember? You need to get your mind off all this stuff with Bellamy.” Octavia cocked her head to the side, frowning as she scrutinized Clarke’s appearance. “Right, you need to let me fix your makeup before we leave.”  
Clarke regarded Octavia’s own heavy eye makeup with apprehension, but allowed herself to be led down the hall to the bathroom without complaint. 

It was almost three am by the time Clarke and Octavia staggered, rather the worse for wear, back to Octavia and Bellamy’s shared apartment.   
“Shhhhh,” hissed Octavia, pressing a finger to her lips as she and Clarke staggered down the hallway towards her bedroom. She pointed to the door directly across from her own, which was closed. “Bellamy.”  
Entering Octavia’s room, Clarke immediately collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to remove her shoes.  
“Thanks for letting me crash here,” she slurred, burying her face in one of the pillows. “My mom would kill me if she found out I’d been clubbing right before exams.”  
“Shhhhh,” Octavia repeated, curling up atop the covers beside Clarke. “Sleepy time.”  
Clarke awoke again several hours later with her head pounding. Sunlight was streaming in through the bedroom window and Octavia snored softly beside her. Leaning over the side of the bed to retrieve her bag, Clarke fished out her phone. The time display told her it was 9:24am. At that moment, the front door to the apartment slammed and Octavia let put a soft moan.   
“Morning, sunshine,” grinned Clarke as Octavia sat up, pushing her long, dark hair out of her eyes. “How are you feeling?”  
“Like crap,” Octavia responded, rubbing her temples. “And in desperate need of a hangover-curing breakfast.”

Clarke trailed down the hallway behind Octavia, already daydreaming of a tall glass of orange juice and a warm shower. She was vaguely aware of voices, floating towards her from the kitchen. One was unmistakably Bellamy’s, while the other was female and unfamiliar to Clarke. She frowned, momentarily confused. Had Bellamy brought a girl home? Then, in the doorway to the kitchen, she froze. Bellamy was seated at the table beside a woman Clarke didn’t recognize, but who had the same dark, glossy hair and blue eyes as Octavia. She stood up as Octavia walked over to her and the pair embraced awkwardly.   
“Hi, Mom.”  
Extricating herself from her daughter’s arms, Aurora Blake turned to Clarke, who stood rooted to the spot, unable to cross the threshold into the kitchen. She looked down at herself, suddenly remembering that she hadn’t bothered to change before falling asleep. Bellamy and Octavia’s mother looked her up and down, taking in her appearance, Clarke was suddenly painfully aware of how short the dress Octavia had lent her was, how tightly it stretched over her hips and backside and perhaps worst of all, just how much of her cleavage it displayed. She ran a hand through her sleep-mussed hair, cringing as she imagined the state her of face, smeared with last night’s makeup. Seeming to sense the painful awkwardness emanating from Clarke, Bellamy got to his feet and walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
“Mom, this is Clarke, my…um…the girl I was telling you about.”  
“Nice to meet you, Clarke,” said Aurora, stepping towards Clarke with her hand outstretched. “I’ve heard so much about you from Bellamy.”  
“Nice to meet you too,” Clarke mumbled, unable to meet Aurora’s eyes as they shook hands. There was silence for several long moments until Octavia cleared her throat.   
“Clarke, didn’t you say you wanted to take a shower before we ate?”  
“Yes!” responded Clarke immediately, ducking out from under Bellamy’s arm. “I’ll just…excuse me.”   
And with that, she hurried back down the hallway towards the bathroom, feeling as though her entire face were on fire. 

Sometime later, freshly showered and having swapped the dress for leggings and an old hoodie, Clarke sat on the edge of Octavia’s bed, trying to work up the courage to return to the kitchen and face Aurora Blake. All of a sudden, there came a knock at the door, making her jump.   
“Clarke, it’s Bellamy, can I come in?”   
“Yeah, come in.”  
A moment later, the door swung open and Bellamy entered the bedroom, looking decidedly sheepish.   
“You doing okay?” he asked.  
“What do you think?” Clarke snapped back.   
“Look, I know you’re embarrassed, but it’s not like I meant for that to happen!” Bellamy heaved a sigh, scrubbing a hand across his face. “Mom called this morning and asked if she could come over for breakfast, I didn’t even realize you slept here last night.” He crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside Clarke. “I’m sorry, okay? I really didn’t mean to drag you into all of this crap with my mom.”  
“Hey,” Clarke reached across the space between them, taking Bellamy’s hand and squeezing his fingers gently. “Don’t apologize, you don’t have to shoulder the weight of the world all by yourself.” She paused for a moment, considering her next words carefully. “Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“Why did you break up with Gina?”  
Bellamy appeared caught off guard by the question and he remained silent for several moments, thinking over his answer.  
“I guess, because I realized that whatever I felt for her, it could never compare to what I felt…” he paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “It could never compare to what I feel for you.”  
Clarke was completely unprepared for this response.   
“But…I don’t understand,” she stuttered. “Why didn’t you say anything to me?”  
“I thought it would make things awkward,” Bellamy responded with a shrug.   
Clarke shook her head in disbelief.  
“Quite the pair, aren’t we?” she remarked. “You never tell me how you feel, I never tell you how I feel, now we both just look like idiots.”  
Bellamy chuckled, wrapping an arm around Clarke and pulling her against him. She responded by laying her head on his shoulder. For a while, the two of them sat there in silence, listening to the sounds of Octavia and Aurora conversing in the kitchen. After quite some time, she couldn’t be sure how long exactly, Clarke lifted her head and turned to look at Bellamy, who smiled when he caught her eye. Before she could think better of it, she leaned in and pressed her lips gently to his.  
“What was that for?” he asked, pressing his forehead to hers.  
“Nothing,” Clarke replied. “I’ve just been wanting to do that for a really long time.”  
“Well, you know what they say,” whispered Bellamy, grinning. “Better late than never.”

Four Years Later

The wedding reception was in full swing. From the head table, situated at the far end of the hotel ballroom, Clarke and Bellamy watched the newlyweds, wrapped in each other’s arms on the dance floor, swaying gently, heedless of the thumping beat of the song that was playing.   
“You know something,” said Clarke, leaning into Bellamy’s chest. “I never picked Octavia for the church wedding type.”  
“Me neither,” agreed Bellamy, wrapping his arms around Clarke and pulling her more tightly against him. “But Lincoln’s a pretty traditional guy, so they compromised.”  
“It must be love,” Clarke commented dryly. “I didn’t think that word was in Octavia’s vocabulary”.  
At that moment, there came a sudden peal of laughter from the opposite end of the long table and Clarke turned her head to see fellow bridesmaid Raven engaged in animated conversation with Luna, her girlfriend of almost a year. The two of them were holding hands across the table, their fingers interlaced and Octavia’s bouquet, which Raven had caught earlier during the bouquet toss, lay between them.   
“There’s one thing I don’t get, though,” said Bellamy, whose attention had also been drawn by Raven and Luna.   
Clarke hummed to let him know she was listening.  
“That whole bouquet toss thing, what’s that about?”  
Clarke snorted.  
“Seriously?”  
“Hey, it’s not like I went to many family weddings growing up.”  
“Well, it’s pretty stupid really, but supposedly whichever girl catches the bouquet will be the next to get married.”  
“And do you think they will?” Bellamy asked, nodding towards Raven and Luna.   
“They do seem really happy,” said Clarke, by way of response.   
“How about we beat them to it?”  
Clarke lifted her head, raising an eyebrow as she turned to look at her boyfriend.  
“Bellamy Blake, are you proposing to me?”   
A faint blush began to creep into his cheeks as he nodded.   
“Well, I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to do better than that.”  
“Alright, fine.”  
Bellamy relinquished his hold on Clarke, turning in his chair so that they were facing each other square on.   
“Clarke Griffin,” he said taking both her hands in his. “You’re the love of my life, that’s all there is to it, so with that in mind, would you do me the incredible honor of agreeing to marry me?”  
“Of course I will, idiot,” replied Clarke, leaning in to kiss him. Bellamy responded with enthusiasm, his fingers tangling in Clarke’s hair.   
“So how’d I do?” he asked, pulling away at long last.   
Clarke shrugged, grinning.  
“Not bad, better late than never, I guess.”  
Bellamy chuckled, shaking his head in exasperation.   
“Although I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Clarke continued. “I mean, it did take you six years to admit you even had feelings for me, I’m just glad you decided to propose before the baby comes”.  
Bellamy reached out to brush the hair away from Clarke’s forehead and a smile spread across her face as she waited for him to process what she’d just said.  
“Wait a minute…what baby?”


End file.
